Charmed Halliwell Return
by Danitrix Black
Summary: Las gemelas Silver llevan una vida normal al menos eso creen 16 años después encuentran la verdad de sus vidas trayendo con ello a la hechicera más poderosa. Una profecía marco el destino del mundo, cada hechicero del mundo esta en peligro. La fuente de todo mal ah resucitado y en las manos de los más poderosos esta la salvación. Dos generaciones unidas, dos familias, una misión.


Dos niñas de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve, completamente idénticas jugaban tranquilamente, mientras una aparecía agua con su mano la otra aprecia fuego, enviaban su elemento una a la otra que lo detenía usando el suyo.

—Naty —llamo la madre de las gemelas, que las observaba con una sonrisa torcida desde el sofá—Cuidado con quemar la alfombra.

La niña le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— ¿No te preocupa que se moje? — le pregunto la otra pequeña a su madre.

Su madre le sonrió, levanto su mano y les envió un juguetón aire tibio que les revolvió el cabello.

Las niñas rieron y continuaron con su juego, pero en cuanto las pequeñas dejaron de prestarle atención en el rostro de su madre cruzo una sombra de preocupación.

— ¿Esta todo bien? —pregunto el padre de las niñas que noto la emoción que recorrió el rostro de su esposa.

—Solo algo nerviosa— le contesto su esposa con un susurro— llámalo mal presentimiento.

—Todo estará bien— le dijo el hombre posando un dulce beso en los labios de su mujer.

Esa noche transcurrió como cualquier otro día en la casa de los Silver, acostaron a las niñas para continuar con la rutina ya predispuesta.

—Naty— llamaba una voz en tono juguetón en la habitación de las niñas—Tasha.

En sueñas ambas sonreían divertidas al escuchar sus voces.

—Deberíamos salir de San Francisco— la preocupación aun continuaba marcada en el pecho de la madre.

—Tranquila Nicole todo saldrá bien, este es nuestro hogar— le recordó su esposo.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras Richard también podía sentir como la maldad se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

—Tasha ven conmigo— repetía la voz mientras la pequeña salía de su cama soñolienta— vamos a divertirnos Tasha.

Sin querer la pequeña golpeo los juguetes que se hallaban esparcidos en el suelo de su habitación, provocando que su hermana despertara.

— ¡Tasha! —grito.

Su hermana se acercaba hacia un desconocido completamente vestido de negro, y una mirada de ojos rojos que hacía que la niña sintiera escalofríos.

—Hola Naty— saludo el hombre en un fingido tono dulce—vamos a jugar.

— ¡Tasha!—llamaba la niña sin prestar atención— ven conmigo, no vayas.

—Acércate Naty, no les hare daño.

—Tu eres malo— le respondió la niña aferrándose a su cobija de rosadas flores, como si esta la pudiera defender del hombre.

— ¿Yo? No pequeña, quiero ser tu amigo.

Tasha despertó, miro desorientada.

—Ven Tasha, acompáñame— llamo el hombre.

— ¡Natasha ven conmigo corre! — la llamo su hermana entre lagrimas.

La pequeña hecho a correr hacia su hermana con el terror marcado en su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla una fuerza superior a ella la detuvo.

— ¡No puedo Naty, no puedo, ayúdame! —gritaba la niña llorando.

Natalia lloraba, quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo, hasta que comprendió que era el hombre el culpable de todo.

Una ráfaga de fuego ataco al hombre, Naty miro sus manos asustada hasta ese momento ella había visto el fuego que salía de sus manos como algo divertido…

— ¡Niñas! — sus padres habían llegado.

Naty vio en ellos la ayuda, la salvación, ella sabía que sus padres iban a estar ahí siempre cuando los necesitara.

El demonio se volvió hacia ellos y Natasha por fin pudo subir a la cama de su hermana y abrazarse a ella.

—Antes de destruirlas…

— ¿Y quién hablo de destruirlas? — les pregunto sonriendo.

— ¡No! —grito Nicole, con un movimiento de sus manos congelo al demonio.

Aunque el efecto no duro demasiado, el hielo en el demonio estaba envuelto se volvió agua tan rápido como se había congelado antes.

El instinto maternal se apodero de Nicole, lo único que le importaban eran sus hijas a pesar de cualquier cosa, aunque eso fuera su vida.

"En su defensa llego el momento

sus poderes atados en el tiempo

sin recordar su verdad

para sus vidas salvar

lejos de aquí estarán

con lo necesario que las ayudara"

En cuanto término de pronunciar el hechizo la casa entera tembló, y las niñas ya no estaban.

Nicole tomo aire y miro a su esposo en una despedida, ambos se tomaron de las manos y todo en la casa Silver ardió en llamas y con ella Ántrax y los señores Silver.

Miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí dos niñas pequeñas de unos cuatro años caminaban tomadas de la mano, con lágrimas en los ojos, en sus pijamas, arrastrando una cobija rosada de flores y la menor con un oso aferrado a su pecho.


End file.
